Mystery Room: After Hours
by DreamMiss
Summary: What happens after all the cases are done? Read here to find about Lucy's past, and Al's... Feelings?
1. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Guest

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just the plot.

|\-~{O.C.}~-/|

I walked into a warm building, which was a difference from the frozen air outside.

'It's freezin'!' I thought to myself, 'Even in February, t' cold never seems ter give up!'

I walked through the lobby and up to the entrance desk. The man sitting there, looked up, and asked, "Hello miss, do you need anything?"

"Do ya know where t' London's New Scotland Yard Serious Classified- Ugh! Sorry!" I paused, then tried again, "Do you know where t' London's New Scotland Yard Serious Crime Division Classified Investigation-"

"You can say the Mystery Room if you want." The man interrupted, seeming to know what I was trying to say.

The man smiled, and said, "They are busy doing something right now. Do you want to come back later?"

"I'm a very important client, and I need ter ask them a favour right now. Can ya just tell me where it is?" I persisted; quietly, but strongly.

The man sighed, then answered "Up the stairs, the last door to the left."

As I turned and walked away, he called to me saying "Just sit and wait until they come back!"

I followed the man's directions, and came across a door, which was a flat surface except for a shiny brass knob, and a metal plate, saying, "London's New Scotland Yard Serious Crime Division Classified Investigation Agency Headquarters"

'Wow! Wot a tongue twister!"

I twisted the knob, then stepped into the room.

T' Mystery Room was a tiny place, wit' clutter everywhere, and stacks of newspapers on the desk, on the chairs, and on the floor. I sat on one of the empty chairs, not wantin' ter stand all day, and waited.

|\-~{L.B.}~-/|

"It was all their fault, It was all their fault... All their fault, their fault..."

I walked out of interrogation, a bit down in the dumps. T' man we just interrogated were named Marcos Bivins, a man turned killer because of t' recent 'omicide of his late daughter, and son. 'e killed 2 men; Devin Lasseter, and Keegan Codrington, believing they were t' one 'oo killed 'is children. But sadly, that wasn't t' case. Earlier today, someone caught t' killer, and 'e confessed ter killin' them. Even Potty Prof couldn't say anythin' after t' man broke down.

"Ya want t' grab a bite ter eat at Cornerstone Cafel" I asked Prof, tryin' to lighten the mood.

"Of course Lucy," Prof replied, "Let me just grab some stuff and we will be on our way."

"Okay!" I said, already regaining my cheerful mood.

As we walked back, I started ter 'um "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz. As I were hummin', I thought about wot 'as happened after t' incident at Forbodium. It's been 4 months since then, and t' Prof has been acting kind of strange. He's been starin' at me a lot, randomly switchin' from Potty ter Placid, even when there is no criminal 'round, and 'as been very... "protective" 'round criminals. 'e won't let me go near them, or let them touch me! I mean, come on! I'm a strong, brave, and confident woman, and I don't need ter be protected 'round sum imbecile, I can fend for myself!

As I entered t' room, I saw a someone sittin' on one of t' foldin' chairs. As I looked closer, I saw a slender face, long brown hair, and a small necklace with t' letters R and P.

As I squeaked in surprise, the familiar face smirked and stood up.

"Nice ter see ya 'gain, Luce."

-\~{A.N.}~/-

Did you like it? Do you love it? Click on that review button down below, and tell me what you think!

(P.S: Should I use the Yorkshire accent only during the dialogue?)

_**Wishing you pleasant dreams,**_

_**~DreamMiss**_


	2. Chapter 2: Old Friends Meet Again

Hiya Guys, it's been awhile. (Just Kidding!) I just want to say thank you to The Mocking J, and BunnyBatch for reviewing! And thank you to all of those people who read/followed/favourited my story! Hope to see you again soon!

Disclaimer: The plot is mine, but everything else belongs to Level 5.

|\-~{F.B.}~-/|

As I entered t' room, I saw a someone sittin' on one of t' foldin' chairs. As I looked closer, I saw a slender face, long brown hair, and a small necklace with t' letters R and P.

As I squeaked in surprise, the familiar face smirked and stood up.

"Nice ter see ya 'gain, Luce."

|\-~{A.L.}~-/|

I stood in the door way, surprised. Who is this stranger, standing in the middle of the room, smirking?

'We weren't planning on interrogating anyone else today,' I thought to myself, 'and I don't remember her from any of the case files."

As I was about to ask for the woman's name, Lucy suddenly launched herself across the room, and screamed, "Ruby!"

As Lucy circled her arms around 'Ruby'. the said woman ruffled her hair, and replied, "Hiya Luce."

Ruby, (If that's her name...) tried to break Lucy's hold on her, but failed. She turned around to face me, and introduced herself.

"'ello mister! T' name is Rebecca Parra, but you can call me Ruby. I reckon your 'Prof?'"

"Alfendi," I quickly said, "but you can call me Al."

"Oh," she smirked, "So 'e 'as a name."

With that, Lucy blushed.

"So wot are ya doing 'ere, Ruby?" Lucy asked, untangling herself from Ruby.

"Oh yes! Thank ya Luce, I almost forgot," As she said that, she began to rummage through her bag, as if she was looking for something. After what seemed about 5 minutes, she took out a white, simple envelope, and gave it to Lucy.

Lucy took the white envelope, curiosity in her innocent red eyes. Oh, how I loved her eyes. They were like her, alive and bright with emotion. Well, the eyes are windows to the-

My thoughts were interrupted by Lucy gasping.

"OH. MY. GOSH."

|\-~{A.N.}~-/|

Tell me what you think, by pressing that pretty little review button down there! Constructive criticism is allowed!

(P.S:What do you think is inside that envelope?)

_**Wishing you pleasant dreams,**_

_**~DreamMiss**_


End file.
